Until You Love Me
by Secretly-A-Fangirl
Summary: Commodus had a younger sister who mostly kept to herself; he looked at her in a way no brother should look at their sibling. This is the night it all comes boiling over and he claims what was never his. Commodus/OC one-shot for now, but may turn into a bigger story later.


**SUMMARY: Commodus had a younger sister who mostly kept to herself; he looked at her in a way no brother should look at their sibling. This is the night it all comes boiling over and he claims what was never his.  
NAME: Varia  
GENDER: Female  
COMPLEXION: Light tan  
HAIR: Halfway down back, dark brown, slight curl  
EYES: Pale green**

**(~O~)**

"Do you truly love me, little sister?" I look down at the marble floor as Commodus twirls a strand of my thick hair around one of his fingers.

"Of course, you know that I do," I answer in a soft voice, not once meeting my brother's green eyes. "I've always loved you, brother." He lifts my face until I am looking up at him, grip on my jaw firm, making my eyes water slightly. "Why do you doubt this?"

"Explain why you were with that soldier." That's what this is about? In my brother's eyes is a fire that is fed by his madness and grief.

"Caius and I are betrothed; father agreed to it before he left to Germania." Commodus's grip on my jaw tightens, causing a small whimper of pain to escape.

"I am the Emperor and your guardian now and I forbid you to marry him, your betrothal is off." The hand on my jaw lowers to one side of my neck, no longer causing pain, though I still felt uncomfortable with his nearness. "Do you understand, Varia?" With narrowed eyes I glare at my brother, the rage I feel showing plainly on my face. "Answer me, little sister."

"Yes, Highness," I say through gritted teeth. He pushes me against a wall, his free hand gripping my hip tightly. He rests his forehead against mine, uneven breath hot on my face. "Wha—what are you—" I'm cut off when Commodus crushes his lips to my own in a bruising kiss. My eyes widen in shock, not responding to the kiss. Breathless, he pulls away, leaving a trail of kisses along my jaw to my ear.

Commodus was the only person I've ever had, ever trusted; Lucilla was always busy looking after him and father was always busy with his wars, I was pushed into the shadows as his youngest child. "What is wrong?"

"I've talked to our sister…she says what you've taught me is wrong; that a brother and sister should not behave in such a manner." He tenses at my words, head resting in the crook of my neck and not moving for a long while. "She said that it was good that I never let you go too far so that I would still be worthy of a marriage." Suddenly Commodus has me on the bed, pinned beneath him and his face barely a hairbreadth from my own.

"It does not matter what Lucilla tells you," he growls, madness taking over," you are mine, little sister; _you belong to me_." I wince at the harshness of his words, a tear escaping and running down one flushed cheek. "I will not share you with another." He presses his lips against mine again, biting my lower lip until I part my lips with a gasp of pain—his tongue darting inside. This was wrong, he's never been so aggressive, so _mean_ to me before.

"Please," I whisper softly as his hands begin to roam over my body," don't do this." Commodus ignores me; lips searching for the spot on my neck he knows will be my undoing. I moan, back arching at the familiar sensations washing over me.

Commodus chuckles, one of his hands grasping my backside and grinding his hips against mine, "You see, dear sister, what you do to me; you know you enjoy this." I squeeze my eyes shut, bottom lip trapped between my teeth to prevent any more noises from escaping. "Do not hold in your pleasure, I want to hear you." He nips at my neck again before soothing it with his tongue, leaving a mark there for the world to see and know just who I belong to. "By the time I'm done, you will be screaming my name to the gods."

He pulls off my stola, the only barrier I had to protect me from my brother. "Ah!" I tense, trying to get away from his intruding fingers. Commodus has never touched me there. "Commodus, do not—" His hand covers my mouth, the fingers of the other hand still focused between my thighs. Slowly, I begin to do as he says and relax, seeing no other way out of this short of calling for help—the guards would do nothing anyway, my attacker is Caesar. "Mmm…"

"That's it, Varia, let go," he whispers against my lips. His fingers manage to find a spot that caused pleasure to course through my veins like fire, hips bucking up to meet his skilled fingers. His mouth lowers to my breasts, sucking on the hardened peaks that awaited him there. Every breath that leaves my mouth comes out as a gasp or pant, spurring Commodus on. My fingers clutch at the sheets, eyes screwed shut and lips slightly parted as moans come out as a continuous stream.

I could feel an unbearable pressure building, like a frayed rope that was about to snap in two. With hooded eyes I watch my brother, tangling the fingers of one hand into his short hair—soft to the touch. His warm mouth leaves my breasts to kiss me, ensuring my lips would be bruised and sore tomorrow. "C—Commodus, what's…happening?" I ask between gasps and moans, arching against him again, hardened nipples rubbing against his tunic and creating a delicious friction.

"Do not worry, little sister, let go." I groan as he bites at my neck and collarbone.

Just a little more…almost…"Commodus!" Pleasure bursts through me, sparks dancing behind my closed eyes. A sudden pain brings me back to earth with a scream, muffled by my brother's mouth. Tears are once again making trails down my cheeks as I fight to find out what happened. "Wha—what happened? What did you do?!"

"Shh," he soothes, kissing my tears away," it always hurts at first, but it will get better; it will feel a hundred times better than what you just experienced, Varia, but I need you to relax." His voice is strained, as he keeps most of his weight off my by leaning on the arms on either side of my head. I look between us, seeing that his hard member is sheathed within me.

I begin to struggle against him as tears blind my vision. "Get off me," I sob loudly, beating on his chest with my fists. "You can't—no man will want to marry me!" He pins my hands above my head with one of his own, face merely inches from mine; the darkness in his eyes telling me that I've pushed him too far this time.

"No other man will lay his hands on you," Commodus growls," I will be the only one to see you in a state of ecstasy." But I wasn't feeling ecstasy; I was feeling pain and betrayal of the worst kind. No brother in his right mind would force themselves upon their younger sister, but Commodus wasn't in his right mind, not since he came back from Germania. Slowly, Commodus begins to move inside me, ignoring my pleas for him to stop. He draws almost all the way out before slamming into me again and again, his breathing coming faster and groans more frequent.

I shut my eyes tightly as he continues, trying to picture Caius on top of me instead of my older brother. I arch against him, feeling the smallest bit of pleasure from the movement. I wrap my legs around Commodus's waist, letting out a tiny whimper that couldn't be heard over his constant moaning. "Little sister," he says breathlessly, burying his head in the crook of my neck. The grip he has on my wrists tightens, ensuring there would be bruises later that would stand out against my lightly tanned skin. He bites down on the sensitive skin of my neck as he comes undone, collapsing beside me on the large bed, pulling my back against his toned chest—one arm wrapped about my middle and the other under my head. He places a chaste kiss on my bare shoulder blade. "I love you."

I don't answer him, staring straight ahead instead while he falls into a light sleep. How can you love a brother how would willingly do this?


End file.
